To filter fluids and/or gases of undesired contaminants, filters enclosed in housings or capsules are used to effectuate contaminant removal. Some capsules are designed for permanent incorporation into larger apparatuses wherein the filter component(s) is/are replaced as needed. In other applications, the filter capsule is permanently sealed and the entire capsule is removed and discarded. For disposable units, additional consideration has to be given to the means used to secure the capsules to larger assemblies so as to minimize the disposal of otherwise expensive and possibly reusable internal components.
As is commonly known in the filter capsule art, capsule ports, either integral or modular in design, come in a variety of connection configurations including threaded female quick couplings secured to a capsule with corresponding threading, hose barb, tri-clamp, compression fittings, and molded male quick couplings. Although female quick couplings are typically connected via threading, the couplings may also be attached to a hose barb or like feature with a hose and clamps.
Once assembled to a capsule, the fittings permit the capsule to be connected to larger assemblies with corresponding, complimentary fittings. Each of the fitting configurations disclosed above requires one or more specific implements or tools to effectuate a proper, functional connection. Whether the implement be a wrench, screw driver, pneumatic or electric torque tool, and the like, each means used to secure a fitting requires adequate space to allow a tool access to the fittings. This inevitably requires apparatus and capsule designs to include dimensional accommodations so as to provide additional space about the fittings that would otherwise be unnecessary to accommodate any of the capsule's or larger assembly's components—except, of course, to allow access to the fittings.
A further consideration with respect to disposable capsules is to prevent spillage of fluids and/or gases resident in a capsule when the capsule is removed for disposal. Preventing the undesirable release of similar substances in the elements of the larger assembly attached to the capsule, such as hoses, pipes and the like is an equally important consideration. Accordingly a means is needed to prevent the unwanted release of fluids and/or gases from larger assemblies having attached filter capsules and from the capsules themselves, particularly with respect to potentially hazardous materials when a capsule is removed from a larger assembly. Some form of fluid/gas retention components is needed to secure the ports when the capsule is dis-assembled from the larger apparatus.
A yet further consideration is the selection of materials used construct the internal components of the capsule. Material selection is often influenced by the fluids and/or gases introduced into the capsule. The capsule components, e.g., o-rings and valve springs have to be made of materials that do not react with the introduced fluids and/or gases so as to prevent the formation and possible release of undesirable substances and contaminants into the fluid and/or gas stream. Any such reactions may also lead to component degradation and failure. O-ring material, in particular, can often be incompatible with the intended fluids and/or gases. Degradation of o-ring seals can lead to leaking joints and contaminated fluids and/or gases. This problem can significantly limit the applications to which a filter capsule can be utilized.
What is needed is a disposable capsule that incorporates fittings that allow removal of the capsule without the unwanted release of contained fluids and/or gases. What is further needed are connector fittings that reduce the space needed to assemble and dis-assemble the capsule to and from larger assemblies. What is still further needed is a capsule design that does not incorporate reusable, expensive components. What is yet further needed is a filter capsule that eliminates the need for internal capsule components that can undesirably react to fluids and/or gases introduced into the capsule. These and other objects of the disclosure will become apparent from a reading of the following summary and detailed description of the disclosure as well as a review of the appended drawings.